Modern vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, often have driver assistance systems that support the driver in difficult or stressful driving situations. Such driver assistance systems can also be used to avoid accidents involving the vehicle, or at least to reduce the severity of an unavoidable accident.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2004 008 894 discloses a safety system for a means of locomotion, as well as an associated method, that supports an evasive maneuver introduced by the driver of the means of locomotion when approaching an obstacle, thus avoiding an accident due to a collision. An evaluation unit of the safety system determines at least one driving variant, in particular at least one evasion trajectory and/or at least one automatic emergency braking process, from internal and external conditions acquired by an acquisition unit. During or after the introduction of a driving maneuver, in particular an evasive maneuver or an emergency braking maneuver, by the driver of the means of locomotion, the evaluation unit can specify, support, and/or propose this driving maneuver in an optimized form.